


Is It The Wine Talking Or Not

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: The Doctor, Yaz, and Ryan hang out in the Tardis which now contains a mini bar. The Doctor has a bit too much wine and becomes a combination of extra clumsy and extra bold.Please note: I was having trouble on my computer with the formatting for the paragraphs so I just decided to split up the paragraphs with a line, I thought it also might make it a bit easier so stuff doesn't get totally jumbled together. I apologize for this but hope you enjoy my story.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 21





	Is It The Wine Talking Or Not

The doctor, Ryan, and Yaz are in all in the Tardis while Graham is gone visiting with his other family members. "So where do ya wanna go today?" Ryan asks. The doctor puts her hand on her chin and thinks for a moment, "Nowhere actually, I'd rather we all hang out here in the Tardis....besides I've got a new room to show ya!" The doctor leads them up the stairs and into a fancy small bar room. "Doctor, I didn't think you drank, like ever?" Yaz questions her. The doctor looks shy and grins, "Ah, well you see, one time in the past as my 10th reincarnation I went to a party and got a bit drunk, then I had to try and save Rose." Ryan's eyes get big, "So did ya end up saving her?" The doctor nods her head. "Did, but I guess I was also making a fool of myself, so now I'd only drink a bit on my down time, instead of when the world needs saving." Yaz laughs, "That's probably a better idea doctor." The room has some very comfy looking orange tub chairs. Yaz and Ryan have a seat and the doctor goes over to the bar to get drinks. "So what do you guys want?" Ryan looks a bit shy, "Um, sorry but I don't really drink, so how about a club soda?" The doctor smiles, "Sure thing 1 club soda coming up!" She goes over and hands Ryan the soda. "So how about you Yaz?" The doctor shows Yaz some of the choices and she chooses red wine. The doctor also gets herself a glass of red wine and sits down in the chair across from Yaz.

* * *

They start sharing stories about their lives and everything, then they just start saying some random things. The doctor gets her and Yaz a 2nd glass of wine. "Two will probably do it for me doctor." The doctor raises her eyebrows, "Oh come on Yaz, 2 isn't much." Ryan laughs and then looks serious for a moment, "Oh I'm sorry but it just sounded funny." It doesn't take long for the doctor to finish the glass of wine and get a 3rd one. "You nearly just finished that glass and now you are getting another one, be careful!" Yaz exclaims. "Ah Yaz, nothing to worry about, probably won't feel a thing!" The doctor gets up and just about trips on her own feet, makes her way over to the bar. She pours herself another glass and sits down. "Trippin on your own feet already, that can't be good." Ryan says. "I'm always a bit clumsy as you know." The doctor replies. The doctor and Yaz lock eyes for a moment and the doctor moves her chair even closer to Yaz's chair, their knees are almost touching as they sit across from each other. "So doctor, what do you like best about me?" Yaz asks. The doctor stares at her in silence for a moment, "I really love your personality and your eyes, they are so beautiful." Yaz feels herself blush after the doctor's reply. Ryan just looks at both of them, "Is that all ya like about Yaz?" The doctor's eyes travel all over Yaz's body, "I love her lips and oh how I love her breasts!" Ryan's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "I think I just remembered, I have something to do, I'll catch you guys later." He walks out of the Tardis laughing. "Doctor, do you realize what you said, it made Ryan leave!" The doctor grins, "Ah come on, did we really want him in here any ways?" Once again Yaz feels pure shock from what she's hearing. The doctor places a hand on Yaz's knee and rubs it a bit. "Please Yaz let me get you one more glass of wine." Yaz thinks for a moment. "Okay but 3 is my limit and I think this 4th glass should be your limit." The doctor smiles and gets up a bit wobbly, she staggers over to the bar and pours the wine, some of the wine ends up on the counter. Yaz gets up and grabs a rag, helping her wipe off the counter. She links arms with the doctor getting her safely in her chair. "Thanks for helping me Yaz." The doctor sits her drink on the table beside her and Yaz can't help but stare at the doctor.

* * *

"Doctor, would it be okay if I come over and sit on your lap?" The doctor looks a bit shocked but happy, "Oh yes, please come sit on me." The doctor realizes how that sounded and starts laughing a bit. Yaz sits down placing one arm around the back of the doctor's neck and leans gently against her. "You're so soft!" Yaz says. The doctor feels a rush go through her body from those words and the fact that Yaz is on her lap. "Yaz, could we possibly switch to this chair here, the one with no arms?" Yaz looks puzzled, "It doesn't look as comfy, why switch?" The doctor smiles, "That way I can sit down and you can get on my lap but facing me." Yaz gets off of the doctor, the doctor heads over to the other chair and sits down. Yaz gets on the doctor's lap but is now facing her, she leans in and their breasts touch, as she gives her a hug. The doctor wraps her arms around Yaz's back. "Ah yes just like this!" Yaz feels a bit of a buzz from the wine as does the doctor. She doesn't know what compels her but she starts grinding against the doctor in the chair. The doctor starts feeling her two hearts pound and she leans in giving Yaz a good kiss on the neck. "Oh fuck doctor, that feels so good!" The doctor gently nibbles on Yaz's neck and Yaz grinds a bit faster on the doctor's lap. The doctor lets out a moan, Yaz feels the doctor's warm breath on her neck. The doctor suddenly licks Yaz's neck and sucks on it a bit. Yaz pants but manages to get some words out, "Doctor, I wanna kiss you!" The doctor stops on Yaz's neck and looks at her, before she knows it Yaz's lips are against hers. Yaz lets her tongue slip into the doctor's mouth, she slowly rubs her tongue against the doctor's. The doctor starts moaning more and feeling the heat between her legs, while the pressure builds. The doctor moves her body with Yaz. She can feel her own clit swelling as they grind.

* * *

The doctor stops moving her body for a moment. "Is everything okay?" Yaz asks. "Yeah, just wondered if we could at least get out of our pants." Yaz gets up and slips out of her pants, while the doctor does the same. They get back on the chair in their underwear. Yaz positions herself on the doctor's lap again and starts grinding. They both can feel the friction even better this way and Yaz starts to get wet. "Thank god Ryan left, or we couldn't fuck in the chair!" Yaz says. The doctor's mouth drops open because she doesn't hear Yaz use the word fuck very often, but boy when she does, it turns the doctor on even more! The doctor takes a moment to squeeze Yaz's breasts and then places her hands on Yaz's back bracing her again. Yaz squeezes the doctor's breasts for a moment as well and gently rubs her nipples through her shirt. The doctor's nipples harden in no time. Yaz keeps grinding more and more, feeling the pressure build between her legs.

* * *

The doctor throws her head back moaning as she feels herself get closer to the edge. Yaz can feel herself getting close as well, she grinds faster against the doctor's core. Their eyes are now closed and their mouths hanging open as the moans escape them. They both feel their bodies start to shake as they cum together. Once they come down from it, they smile at each other. They sit there in their soaked undies, their pussies are throbbing and they start smiling at each other. "Wow that was just wow!" The doctor is left speechless. "Yeah it was really good." Yaz says. "My back is a bit sore from the chair, how about we go into my room to cuddle?" The doctor asks. "Sounds perfect to me." The doctor leads Yaz into her bedroom and they make themselves comfy in bed. Yaz lays on top of the doctor, resting her head on the doctor's chest. She lets her hand slide up the doctor's shirt and gently rubs the doctor's chest and stomach. They both start to feel sleepy and before you know it Yaz is fast asleep on the doctor's chest.


End file.
